During this year, we reported the first genome wide association for smoking cessation success, and began work to replicate these findings in two additional samples. Smoking quit success genes identified in this fashion include a modest number of genes that we have identified in studies of addiction vulnerability. A sizable number of these genes have products that are involved in cell adhesion molecule actions. Several are likely to be involved in learning and memory mechanisms. These promising results are likely to allow us to predict who might be more or less likely to succeed in quitting, provide better targeting of antismoking therapeutics in the relatively near future.